


It's Chris Chow's Senior Year

by muchandquick



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, San Jose Sharks, The Providence Falconers - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchandquick/pseuds/muchandquick
Summary: "Wow!" - Chris Chow, probably.





	

And things are going good.

Really good! Like, just last week, Jack invited him and Caitlin out to a Falconers hockey game and bought them tickets! And the Falconers are hosting the San Jose Sharks and how cool is that because they’re Chowder’s favorite team!

And Jack remembered!

Caitlin was really excited to go too, so that’s even better. The tickets are in good seats and Jack even gets them a driver so they don’t have to worry about parking.

It isn’t even his birthday? But the Sharks are very important to Chowder so Jack must be trying to make sure he doesn’t miss them. Caitlin seemed nervous during the ride but Chowder reassured her that she could cheer for the Falconers if she wanted, it wouldn’t bother him.

They get there and even better than the tickets, it turns out Chowder won something! He gets to participate in the “Chance in the Cage” contest where a fan gets randomly selected to try and block shots for a prize!

Wow! Chowder offers the opportunity to Caitlin, but she insists that Chowder take it.

But before he gets down to get geared up for the contest things get totally s’waesome when he spots Ransom and Holster waiting in a food line! They don’t seem to see Chowder and they keep looking away every time he calls their names but Caitlin drags him away because he has to get some goalie pads on for the game. He’ll have to hit them up on the group chat and see where their seats were and let them know its okay if they cheered for the Falconers too.

Then it gets to the part where Chowder is wearing real Sharks goalie pads and a real Sharks helmet and jersey and he might die but he can’t until the game is over. So he skates out to the net and the announcer is talking about how he plays for the Samwell Men’s Hockey Team and there are people cheering and if he could pinch himself with gloves on he would have because he is pretty sure he’s dreaming.

He does a few warmup stretches and the crowd likes it when he drops into a split so he does that a few times.

And then. And then! Chowder watches with awe as Sharks players hit the ice: there’s Joe Pavelski and Bob Thorton and Brent Burns and the actual Martin Jones skates over to him to whisper a few tips on how to block their shots and Chowder might die and he would be okay with that. But he doesn’t, and the players speed towards him, circling the goal and passing the puck between them and somewhere above him the crowd is cheering and he can hardly believe his luck.

Then he watches as they all skate away without taking a single shot. Chowder doesn’t have time to think about it before a single player drives towards him down center ice. He doesn’t recognize them right off the bat because they’re so small? And they aren’t really skating very well? Chowder stays ready though as the mystery Sharks player wobbles towards him and then they take off their mask and-

It’s Caitlin. The audience is really, really loud as she comes to an awkward halt a few feet before Chowder. He pops out of the crease and skates up to meet her and when he does-

She kneels. It’s a little scary because she almost falls over and she’s telling Chowder how much she loves him and asking him if they can get married?

So Chowder nods because he can’t make his voice work and then he lifts her up into a hug while still nodding and kind of accidentally hitting her with his helmet.

The crowd got super loud for that part!

When they finally pull away from each other, Chowder can see all the Sharks players banging their sticks on the ice and they skate over to him and Jack is there too and it turns into a big celly that carries him and Caitlin off the ice which is good because he’s pretty sure his feet don’t work right now.

Things calm down a little and Jack sends them up to the box seats and, wow, everyone is there! Bitty made them a cake and Ransom and Holster and everyone else from the team is there to tackle him with a hug and every time he looks to Caitlin he can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally appeared on my Tumblr (find me at MuchandQuick) and I felt like I should plonk it on AO3 because why not? 
> 
> The idea for this cropped up during a chat between my sister and I. The San Jose Sharks play along because sometimes the Hockeymens just want to help two kids in love. Rest assured that Chowder got a little meet n' greet after the game or something. Let's say Martin Jones shows up for the eventual wedding reception.
> 
> Also let the record show that I am endlessly annoyed about where the apostrophe in 'swaesome goes. C'mon, sw'aweome makes so much more sense to me.


End file.
